Light at the end of the tunnel
by HOC97
Summary: What if the cullens moved away from forks to a new state and when they get there they send Nessie to a new school and she gets bullied there because she's new and pale. they soon find out that it's an anti vampire school. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The news

Momma and Daddy said that we where moving to a new state. A new state away from forks, away from Grandpa and away from Jacob. "But what about Jake and Grandpa ?" I asked.

"We'll come and visit them" Momma said reassuringly

"And I'll come and visit too" Jake said in a promising way, but when I looked over at him I saw that he was dreading being away from me as I was from him.

I looked at him, trying as hard as I could not to cry. I looked over at Momma and she had a stone cold look on her face, a look that I knew meant that she was trying hard not to cry too. I knew that she hated to leave Grandpa, but at the same time she had a strong connection to Jacob as well. I mean I knew that they were best friends but I always felt like when she saw Jacob play with me she felt happy in some way, but I could never tell why.

Bpov.

We told Nessie that we where moving state today. To be fair she took it better than I thought she would.

Her first question was about Charlie and Jacob. I told her that we would come and visit ,but I knew that she would miss Jacob more than anything in the world and he would too. I saw her face when she turned back to look at Jake, it was full of hurt and she was trying so hard not to cry, it broke my heart. Jake only mirrored her face. I quickly threw my shield over her before she turned back to me and saw my face.

I felt Edward shoot me a look that said "what the hell!", but I ignored it. I didn't want him to know that I was regretting tearing my daughter away from what she held most dear to her and I didn't want him to know that I was in agony leaving my father, but what other choice did we have. Nessie already looked like a big nine year old or at lease a small ten year old. We have to move, it's our only choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2. Sadness.

I told Edward that I wanted to take Neisse home, about an hour after we told her. I knew that she was in so much pain and Jasper had felt it, so I put my shield over him as well. "You sure you don't want me to come back to the house with you?" he asked as I took Nessie's hand and headed for the door. "No." I said "you stay here for a bit longer. I know you want to talk with Carlisle some more." "Okay." he said softly. And he kissed me before I ran with Nessie through the woods to our house. It was a purple night and the air was warm and sweet. March. My favourite time of year when all the daffodils come out. Not that I was particularly worried about that. My main concern was Nessie and on getting her home.

Once I got Nessie inside the house I scooped her up into a hug and all the emotions she had bottled up inside of her come gushing out like a waterfall. "shh. Everything will be alright" I said soothingly

I took her into her room and we laid on her bed for two hours, her sobbing into me. she finally cried herself to sleep, I felt so bad that we where doing this to her but we had to. Edward came in ten minutes later, he knew I was in Nessie's room. He walked in and signalled me to come out with him. I carefully slid my arm out from under Nessie and followed Edward into the living room, but before I could saying anything he had me in a tight embrace. He ran his hands down my back and then up to my face and kissed my lips the way he had the first time I woke up as a vampire. Then he noticed that the part of my top was wet. He pulled back and asked "Why is your top damp?". What was I supposed to say? Our daughter is in bits because we where taking her away from everything she's ever known. I had to lie to him. "I spilt water on myself" I lied. If I was human again he would have known straight away that I was lying, that's one of the many perks of being a vampire, the ability to lie and not have your face give you away.

He didn't look like he believed me but he didn't say anything. Instead he said "I know that you don't want to leave" then hugged me tightly again. Drat! How did he know that. Jasper . He is so dead tomorrow morning when I get a hold of him. Edward brought me to our room but I was really not in the mood tonight.

Epov

Bella's hiding something from me. I mean, today when we told Nessie that we were moving, Bella cut me off from Nessie's thoughts and then she cut me off from Jasper's. she's never really done this before. Well, she did something like it when we were expecting the volturi to tear us a part because Nessie was so different, and she had planed to tell Jacob to run away with Nessie. She didn't want me to come home with her straight away, she told me to stay and talk to Carlisle. To be fair I did want to talk to him. But. Bella seamed in a hurry to get Nessie home which was odd.

When I came in I could tell she was back in Nessie's room. I walked in and signalled her to follow me out into the living room and then I had her in a tight embrace. I thought I might be able to get her to tell me something, but she didn't tell me anything. I ran my hands up and down her back and then I came to the front of the top and I noticed that part of it was damp. I asked her why but she said that she had spilt water on it. I didn't believed her in the slightest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Charlie

Bpov

Nessie hasn't woken up yet, so Edward has gone hunting for an hour. We're telling Charlie today. This is going to be hard, he definitely wont pretend to take it well like Nessie did he'll be ranting and raving about why we shouldn't go, and then he'll be shouting about why we didn't tell him sooner, Because we're planning on telling him that we're moving in a month. This is not going to be a pleasant visit.

I hear Nessie wake up and I quickly go into her room. She looks at me with her beautiful brown eyes, they're full of questions. How can I do this to her she's so small and innocent how many times will we have to do this? The way she grows, we'll probably have to move every year! I help her get dressed and we make our way to the big house where I told Edward we would be if Nessie woke up before he got back. Carlisle and Emmett had gone with Edward. Only Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper where in the house. I waked in with Nessie and saw Esme drawing a vase on the window and Alice and Rosalie arguing over what clothes they should bring with them. Jasper was sitting on the couch reading a book. I went over to sit next to him on the white couch and glared at him. He turned his head to look at me and said

"What?"

"Your dead" I said still glaring at him.

"Why" he asked starting to move away.

"You told Edward that I didn't want to move because of Nessie and Charlie!"

"Uh…no. No I didn't. He read my mind"!

"No he didn't I had my shield over you!" I shouted

"Oh"

He quickly ran out the door and I bolted after him.

Epov

I was coming back with Emmett and Carlisle from hunting for an hour and then I see Bella and Jasper running out of the house and Bella shouting at him. What did he do this time? So we go into the house and I ask "What the hell happened here!" No one answered for Half a second they were all so shocked. Then a flood of thoughts and talking started. Then Nessie came over and put her little hand on my face and replayed the whole scene for me. Something in her vision gave a sad over cast on everything. Her family being torn apart and everyone fighting. I could see tears in her eyes now. I kissed her cheek and said every thing would be alright. So this is why Bella lied to me last night. I better go after her before she does kills him.

Jpov

I rounded a corner and behind a big tree. "wow!" I breathed "That was close. I think I lost her" I mutter to myself. "Guess again" Bella's voice said from up above me. I look up and there she is standing in the tree

Looking down at me. I try to run but she pounces on me and has me on the ground in .2 seconds. I through her off but she's fast and she's got me on the ground again. "Why did you tell him!" she shouts at me but before I could tell her Edward Comes running into the scene and grabs Bella, pushing her on the ground. He's strong when he has the upper hand.

Bpov

"Bella, I forced him to tell me!"

"why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to know what you were hiding from me"

He looked at me with his beautiful gold eyes. They're full of frustration, anger, wonder and most of all understanding Nessie told him then obviously. Why does he have to this every time. Make me see through what I thought was best. We get up and go back to the house. It's time to face the music and tell Charlie.

Npov

We drove to Grandpa's house. I had to sit in the back seat because grandpa caught mamma with me in the front seat before and she got a long talking to after that. Mamma looked worried as Daddy pulled into the drive way. He held her hand far a second and then they both got out of the car. Mamma had to open the door for me cause Grandpa put the child lock on and made sure it wouldn't come off again. Even Rosalie couldn't take it off. Mamma Knocked on the door and Grandpa opened it. "Hey kids, good to see ya" He said with a big smile on his face. I looked back at Mamma and judging by the look on her face, it wasn't going to be there much longer. "Look, Dad we need to talk". Mamma was about to launch into the speech about the move when the phone rang. "Hold that thought for one minute Bells" He said as he answered the phone. Mamma and Daddy started talking quietly to themselves when Grandpa came off the phone. "sorry guys I know you just got here but there's been an accident over in La Push". Alarm bells went off in my head. Who was it that got hurt? Was it Jake? Or Paul? Or Emily? Or Kim? Or even sweet little Clare? My head was spinning "we'll follow you down there" Daddy said as Mamma held my hand and before I could blink or even gather my thoughts we were in the car and driving down to La Push.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. The fire

When we got there I managed to get out of the other door and raced towards the beach the small tourist shop that was always there was now engulfed in flames I heard mamma scream "Nessie get back here!" I couldn't stop I didn't see Jake anywhere. I ran until I got close to the shop when one of the firemen stopped me. "stay back!" I heard someone yell just then daddy had me on the ground. There was a huge explosion behind us I looked back to see the shop more engulfed in flames now. I was so scared that Jacob was in there. "Jacob!" I screamed. There was no reply. I ran around to the front of the shop looking for Jacob, there was a group of firemen forming a barrier around the burning building. Through them I saw someone on the ground breathing through an oxygen mask. Someone that looked an awful lot like Jacob! I pushed past the firemen that tried to hold me back. Being half vampire has advantages the speed and the strength come in handy in times like this. "Jacob!" I screamed as I ran across to him and hugged him so tight he fell over. "Take…her….out…of…here" he coughed. Then mamma was carrying me away. I tried to get away from her but she was ten times stronger than me. I couldn't help but cry as they took my Jacob away in an ambulance.

We drove to the hospital after an hour. Carlisle said that it was only smoke inhalation but they'd have to keep him in over night. "He's asking for you" Carlisle said to me.

I walked into the room he was in. He was there, hooked up to an oxygen mask. I went over to him "What the hell happened in there?" I asked quietly. "Someone was in the shop and they were pouring gasoline all over the place. Clare and Sue where inside and I got them out before he lit the place on fire" he went quiet after that. "You bloody idiot Jacob Black! I mean I glad that you saved Clare and Sue, but this could have been a million times worst if you hadn't gotten out when you did!". We said nothing for a few minuets then he flashed my favourite smile and said "You know I've been through a lot in the past but I never thought that smoke inhalation would knock me down the most". "Who would of thought" I laughed but really I wanted to cry I've never seen my Jacob like this before.

Bpov

This has been the worst day ever! My best friend is in hospital, my daughter is extremely upset and we didn't tell Charlie we're moving. This is going to make it ten times harder to tell him that we're moving. Can this day get any worse!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter.5

Bpov

Needless to say Charlie flipped out when we told him and Nessie fell apart at the destruction of her family. I wanted to just say that we weren't moving and just stay here. But we have to leave. Tomorrow is the day we leave for silver valley North Idaho. Nessie will have to go to school there because we want to look normal to people there. She's seeing Jacob for the last time tonight, we're going to leave them alone in the house for an hour and go hunting. My poor baby, I hate seeing her like this.

Npov

"I wrote a song for you" I told Jake as I lead him to the piano "It's called a Thousand Years"

I sat down at the piano and started playing:

"Heart beats fast,

Colours and promises,

How to be brave,

How can I love when I'm afraid,

To fall,

But watching you ,

Stand alone,

All of my doubt,

Suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you,

Darling don't be afraid,

I have loved you ,

For a thousand years,

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still,

Beauty and all she is,

I will be brave,

I will not let anything Take,

away,

But standing in front,

Of me,

Every breath,

Every hour has come to this,

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you,

Darling don't be afraid,

I have loved you,

For a thousand years,

I'll love you for a thousand more

All along I believed,

I would find you,

Time has brought,

Your heart to me,

I have loved you,

For a thousand years,

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer,

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you,

Darling don't be afraid,

I have loved you,

For a thousand years,

I'll love you for a thousand more

All along I believed,

I would find you,

Time has brought,

Your heart to me,

I have loved you,

I'll love you for a thousand more"

I turned around to look at Jacob with tears in my eyes and saw that he was crying too. We held each other for what seem like for ever but it was probably only thirty minuets. I didn't want to let him go.

**Author's note:**

**Hi guys, just to let you know I didn't write this song, Christina Perri did so look it up while reading the song, it will make it more real. Oh and I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in so long I've been really busy **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. To live doesn't mean your alive.

**Bpov**

"You don't have to leave, Bella" ."We have to dad, it's just the way it is. I'm sorry". I hugged as tightly as I could without breaking any of his bones. We had just finished packing the last of the stuff into the moving van before Charlie came. I didn't want to leave him alone in case the Volturi decided to come looking for us and found him instead. I looked over to where Clare was saying good bye to Nessie , they've gotten on like a house on fire these past two years. They were the best of friends. How can I be doing this to my own daughter! Edward noticed that I was upset and came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I will try to make her life better in our new town.

**Npov**

"Good bye Nessie" Clare said hugging me, "good bye Clare" I placed in her mind hugging her back. She was in some ways my best friend even if she was in a way younger and less mature then me. I'm going to be so lonely without her and Jake around me in this new town. Silver valley north Idaho is where we are moving to. I can tell already that this is going to be the most boring place in the world. I just want Jacob with me, to stay with me and never be apart from me. I don't care where we live just as long as he's with me.

My time is up Mamma and Daddy are calling me, telling me it's time to go. I hug Clare one last time and go over to say good bye to Grandpa. And then I get into the car. Mamma said that she would call Grandpa when we get to our new house, and the car drove off, leaving Forks behind it. As we drove past the tree's I saw Seth and Leah looking out at us and in the background I saw the other wolfs and Jacob. My life is over.

**Author's note**

**Hi so so so sorry that I haven't updated in weeks I have been studying for Christmas tests. But now I have two weeks off of school and I will update loads. Also I've had the worst case of writers block ever! But now I past it bursting with idea's. please review the story it would mean a lot and I am open to any idea's you guys have. Merry Christmas and a happy new year from HOC97. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter.7 .To late tomorrow

**BPOV**

So this is it we've left Forks for another hundred years, and now were in Silver Valley North Idaho.

Nessie was asleep when we got there "should we wake her up?" Rose asked as we pulled up into the drive way of our new house, "No." I said "Let her sleep, she's been through a lot today." I carried her into the house and up to her new room, which was already set up for her because the boy's had come down a few weeks earlier and set up all the rooms in both houses.

I lay her down in her bed , she stirred a little and mumbled something that sounded like "Jacob, my Jacob" that rang a very faint bell at the back of my head another human memory, Edward had said that I had said something just like that when I was sleeping in a tent when we were about to fight Victoria and her new born army and Jacob acted as my "heater" on that freezing night. Then Edward came into the room and saw me standing over her bed. To a human this would have looked seriously freaky. He suddenly pulled me into his arms and whispered "it's alright" in my ear. It took me a fraction of a second to establish what he meant by this, but then I realised that my face must have shown that I was "crying". Oh my god I promised myself that I wouldn't let him see me like this, "Why did you say that, Bella?" wait a minute "what?", "why did you say that you promised yourself that you wouldn't let me see you like this?". Hang on, I didn't say that out loud, did I? "No your shield is down", the second he said that my shield was up straight away, I like keeping my thoughts private and he knows that! He was still waiting for an answer.

I lead him down the stairs into the living room, if this was going to turn into a fight then it wasn't going to happen in our daughter's bed room. I waited for a second trying to think about what I was going to say to him. I could feel his eyes on me still waiting, "look" I struggled to give him the explanation "I didn't want to worry you or stress you out because I saw how you reacted when you saw how Nessie was and I wasn't going to let you get that way about me" I kept my eyes on the floor. I didn't know how he was going to react to this, I thought he would shout and turn this into a fight, and then before I even noticed the change in atmosphere, we were on the couch, me in Edward's arms and staring into space almost as if we were asleep. It was Nessie that brought me out of it, she had kissed my cheek and placed in my head "what's wrong?" I snapped out of it there and then, I wasn't having my little girl worry over me as well. She had her own problems. "Nothing" I assured her "I'm perfectly fine thanks to you and Daddy" I said smiling up at Edward, he kissed me and then I realised what time it was. 7:30. Ok time to start acting like a normal human family.

**NPOV**

We drove 478 miles to get to our new house in Silver Valley. We drove for 8 hours and 46 minutes; I think that fell asleep after about 4 hours. I dreamt that I was running through the woods looking for something I don't know what? I had lost my Jacob and couldn't find him. Then I saw a dark figure in the distance "Jacob, my Jacob!" I shouted as I ran to him but as I got closer I realised that it wasn't him it, was Aro. I woke up with a start and confused, where was I? I went out of the strange room and down the stairs looking for Mamma and Daddy, I was getting really scared. Then I saw Mamma and Daddy sitting on the couch, they were just staring into space. This really scared me I gave Mamma a kiss and placed in her mind "what's wrong" that woke her up and she started to function again I'm scared this place is different.

**EPOV**

Bella. Why do you keep secretes from me? I want to help you and Nessie, to keep you two safe but you don't tell me anything anymore. Just tell me what's wrong with you

**Author's Note **

**Hi guys please R&R 8DD**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter.8.A bad first impression

**BPOV**

It was about 12:00 when there was a knock on the door; Edward had gone next door to talk with his brothers and probably send over Alice or Rosalie to talk to me but, this person had a heartbeat. I opened the door slowly and cautiously. "Hello. My name Reverent Goodwin and on behalf of the church here in Silver valley let me be the first to say welcome to our town" "Eh. Hi. My name is Bella Cullen and this is my daughter Renesmee" I said introducing us "Renesmee. That's a strange name?" he said looking at Nessie who was now standing behind me "ya I know" we stood there awkwardly for a moment. I was trying to think of something to say "Do you want to come in for a cup of tea or something?" "No thank you. I just came by to welcome you all to Silver Valley and I hope to see you on Sunday" he said beaming "Oh. Thank you but we don't attend" I said apologetically.

He suddenly stepped in closer and whispered in my ear "it may be in your best interest Miss Cullen to attend our services, given your. Situation" he said looking down at Nessie. "Bella" Edward called from behind the Reverent. "Everything ok" he said glaring at the reverent, "And who might you be?" the Reverent asked in a rather rude manner. "I'm her husband and who are you?" Edward said as he read my mind, (he's_ a creep). _"Y…your… h…her husband?" he stuttered looking back at me "well I better be going now" he walked away awkwardly.

The minute he was gone I started laugh hysterically. "Bella. What's wrong with you" Edward said shaking me, I just kept laughing. "Bells seriously stop it your scaring Nessie" I stopped after that "Sorry baby" I said giggling, "but did you see his face when you told him that we were married". "I fail to see what's so funny about that" he said confused "he thought that I was just some girl who got herself pregnant at fifteen, but the look on his face was priceless" I said smirking. "And when did you become the one to read minds?" he asked sarcastically "oh come on Edward it doesn't take a genius to figure it out" I said teasingly "ya I your right, he was thinking that" Edward said kissing me. Then we looked around where was Nessie?

**Authors note**

**Hi if anyone from sliver valley is actually reading this I'm NOT trying to make your Reverent, Vicar, priest or pastor look bad in any way, shape or form. It just gives the story something to work with. I swear hand on heart I'm not. Please r&r :DD**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter.9. Hide and seek. Part 1.

**NPOV**

No way am I staying in this town. I'm running back to Forks where I belong. I get to the middle of the woods in Silver Valley, it's big, one of the national parks but I don't care I belong in the forest back in Forks, FULL STOP. I crouch down behind some bushes trying to smell the air that would bring me back to Washington.

I smell the air and then I hear something familiar. I listen again, harder this time, it sounds like…. OH CRAP! It's them. All eight of them! I run and run and run. I can hear Uncle Emmet gaining on me. I look back and it is him, he's got to be a hundred feet away from me. I know that if I turn left Auntie Rosalie will be there and if I go right Uncle Jasper will be ready and waiting. It the tactic we use for hunting. I've got to think of a plan and fast. I have to lose Uncle Emmet; I have to run as fast as I can and then some. I know that Auntie Rosalie is fifty feet away from Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper is seventy feet; so I'll lose Uncle Emmet by…. No that won't work, but if I…. wait a second Daddy is listening to this. I quickly clear my mind of all thought. I'm going to let the plan unfold by itself. "Damn it she's stopped thinking. Literally".

I zigzag through the trees, I can hear that there a mile away from me now. I come to a river and jump across it. My lungs are getting tight and my heart is beating fast, but I don't care I'll run until I get to Forks or die trying. I run and run and run and then I can't smell them anymore and I also get another very familiar sent.

JPOV

_Board, board, board, so very, very board._ I said collapsing

_Jake buddy. I get that you're bummed out about Nessie leaving, I do, but seriously you've been saying that for three hours straight man it's killing me! _Seth said coming up to where I was. We were patrolling together with the new kid Spencer and Quill.

_Shut up Seth! What do you know!_ I snapped at him

_Jake, you know that I'm the last person on earth to agree with Seth, but he's right stop it! _Quill said meeting me at the point.

_Why don't you just go see her if you're missing her that much? _Spencer said

_You know that's actually a good idea. Quill you're in charge. _I said going behind a tree to phase_. _Ididn't want them hearing my thoughts.

I jogged through the forest, keeping a steady pace until I smelt someone who was the one thing that was keeping me to this earth. It was Nessie!

SPOV

_Finally! Now we can get on with the patrol. _I said after Jacob left

_Hey! Knock it off Seth I'm still in charge. _Quill barked at me

_Fine I'm going to run the south side. _I said running down the south side of the line

_I'm still in charge!_

_So can I run the south side or not?_

_And where will I go? _Asked Spencer. The new guys are so needy, was I like that? Embarrassing.

_You will run the north side and a third of the west; I'll run the North side and the other third of the west and Seth you'll run the last third of the west as well._

_Fine. _I said running

I was running the last third of the west, when…WHACK!

I ran behind a tree to phase. "OWCH! What the hell you do that for Bella!"

"Where is she Seth?" she asked

"Where's who?" I said looking at the bruise that was now disappearing.

"Nessie! Where is she!" she shouted at me

"She's not here and even if she was, WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME!"

"Where's Jacob then" Edward asked putting his arm around Bella trying to calm her down

"He went back to the house because he was going to see you guys" I didn't need to say any more we were already running to the house.

**Author's note **

**Hi guys what did you think of part 1. Also the Seth point of view was for my friend because she's team Seth. Happy Christmas Everyone and a good New Year! Please R&R :DDD **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter.10. Hide and seek. Part 2

**JPOV**

"We have to hide" Nessie placed in my mind as we ran towards the house. "In here" I said pointing to the garage; I showed her a trap door that I made when I first became a wolf, I've never shown it to anyone before not even Bella. I led her down there and turned on the light. "Stay here" I could hear the Cullen's coming; better brace myself for the almighty wrath of Bella. "Where is she Jake!" she shouted at me, "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about" I said trying to keep my mind blank "Don't play the bullshit game with me Jake I can smell her off you!" "Look, Bella if Nessie is missing then I'm as worried as you are, but I don't have her" she stopped for a minute then she ran into the garage. I was determined to keep Nessie hidden; "Bella you're not going to find her in…" it was too late she had found the trap door and was already emerging with Nessie. BUSTED. "So who was the bright spark behind this plan?" I was about to take the fall for her when, "I was" Nessie said.

**NPOV **

"I heat the new place, I want to stay here with Jacob" I said, "But Nessie you know why we have to live there, trust me I don't like it either but we have to stay there" Mamma said trying to reason with me. "Nessie none of us like moving, but you know what happens if we don't keep the secret" Daddy said. I knew alright, the voltuiri still visit at least once a year and it scares the hell out of me. I've heard the others talking about the stories and what they do to you if you can't keep the secret, they've said they were lucky they didn't kill them in Italy, whatever that meant. I still don't get it and they won't tell me, they just say "It was a long time ago. You don't need to worry about it" it's so annoying that they don't tell me. I feel that there is so much they're not telling me. What really happened when Momma was a human? Is there some terrible secret that they're not allowed to tell me? I'm going to find out, one way or another.

**BPOV**

She scared the hell out of us today. If we could we would have had a heart attack. She ran all the way to Forks and we chased her. All the way to Forks. God, we're going to have to keep her under lock and key after this stunt. I just can't believe she did that, she's never did anything like this before. How am I ever going to trust her on her own again? Our lives have been turned on their heads and it's still early.

**Authors note**

**Hi so sorry I haven't updated I've been back at school and I've had writer's block again. Please R&R xx **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11. Bad luck

BPOV

Ok this is getting out of hand. We're going to have to start trusting each other again. I mean Edward doesn't trust me, I don't trust my best friend and Nessie doesn't trust any of us. I know I shouldn't say this but could our luck get any worse.

I go down stairs to where Edward is sitting on the couch; I cuddle up next to him as if to say sorry. He gets the message and starts to stroke my hair and my face. He kisses my lips for a while and then my neck. _I'm sorry._ I think to him as I let down my shield to let him hear my thoughts. "Don't be" he murmurs into my neck. He's on top of me now and I'm undoing his shirt when the phone rings. We carry on as if we haven't heard it. It rings again and again demanding attention. "I better answer it" I say reaching for the phone.

"Hello" I say to the person on the other end.

"Hi, baby!"

"Mom?" I ask suddenly confused. I haven't heard from her in months.

"Hi, how's your new house" she asks all excited

"Um….it's great, we've all settled in" I say looking at Edward who was now laughing his head off, I hit him with a pillow and he pushed me back playfully.

"Do you know what will make it even better?"

"What?" I ask suddenly very wary of what she was going to say.

"If your mother came to stay with you for a week!" she said all excited.

_Oh crap! What are we going to do! _I thought to Edward

"She's_ your_ mother" he wisped.

"Um….. Ya mom that would be great" I said looking at Edward as if to say what else am I supposed to do?

"Great I'll see you on Monday then!" she chimed down the phone.

"Wait, Monday?" I asked but she had already hung up the phone.

Just then Alice burst through the door.

"Hey there's this new thing Alice, it's called knocking!" Edward said

"Never mind about that now, we have more important things to think about. Like Nessie" she said looking at me

She was right. We never told Renée about Nessie before. We couldn't tell her the same thing that we told Charlie because she will want to know everything and ask questions about her; When did this happen? , why didn't you tell me sooner? And so on and so forth. This was going to be a problem.

"Right first things, first" Alice said getting straight to the point "We can't tell Renée that Nessie is yours because she will want to know everything and you know what that means, for all of us"

"So" she continued "I have an idea. When Renée comes we'll say that Rosalie and Emmet adopted her and she can stay over there for the week! Sound like a plan?" she said looking at us both with her wide eyes.

"And Rose and Emmet have agreed to this plan?" Edward asked making sure Alice didn't do anything on impulse.

"Of course" she chimed "Rose loves the idea and Emmet doesn't mind at all"

"Ok then" I said slowly "If it means protection for my mom and Nessie and if they're ok with it"

"Great! I'll go tell them right now!" and with that she sped out the door just as fast as she came in.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12. The visit

I packed Nessie's small suite case with clothes, her hair brush and her tooth brush seeing as how she eats human food. She was sitting on her bed holding her favourite doll and watching me with her big brown eyes. We had told her the plan and she seemed ok with it but there was something more to her she seemed distant and lost almost. I didn't need Edward to tell me that she was missing Jacob and I could see that it was killing her. Edward and his brothers were hunting last night and I was down stairs reading wuthering heights when I heard Nessie crying for Jacob in her sleep. It reminded me of the time Edward left; even though the memory was distant I could still feel the dull heat ache that pierced me. We stayed cuddled up together all night in her bed. I was scared to let her leave my side now, what if she needed me during the night? If she woke up from a nightmare and I wasn't there to comfort her! I walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead; she looked up at me with her big brown eyes and showed me her alone, no one there to protect her.

"That's not true" I said softly "I'll always be here to protect you" I kissed on the cheek and brought her downstairs. We walked next door to drop Nessie off I didn't want to let go, but Alice saw that my mom would be here in about 5 minutes so I had to tare myself away from her so I could finish getting things ready around the house and put in those irritating contact lenses. I had just locked Nessie's door so my mom wouldn't go in, when I heard a car pulling up in the driveway. I came down stairs at vampire speed. I looked at Edward and he nodded at reassuringly and I opened the door.

My mom ran to me straight away and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back as carefully as I could so I didn't break her.

"Bella!" she said excitedly

"Hi Mom" I smiled back "How are you"

"I'm great!" she replied

"Edward. Looking as handsome as ever" she said hugging him too.

"Hello Renée, it's nice to see you again" he said warmly.

We went inside the house and showed Renée to her room, before the rest of the family came over.

"Oh, Mom I forgot to mention, Rosalie and Emmet adopted a little girl two months ago and she's extremely shy around strangers, so when they come over _please _don't come on too strongly." I begged, I seriously didn't want Nessie to get over excited after what happened last time.

_Flashback _

One of Charlie's old collage friends and his wife came to Forks from Texas, They was friendly (too friendly) his wife was very fond of children and came up too Nessie and started talking loudly which scared her. She cried and wouldn't let go of me the entire time we were there.

_End Flashback_

"Oh please Bella when do I ever come on too strongly?" she asked .

I gave her a look that said "Are you seriously asking that question?"

"Ok maybe I do, but she'll be fine."

"Mom _PLEASE_!"

"Ok, ok, ok" she said in hearing the desperation in my voice. This can't go wrong, it just can't!

Just then the doorbell rang and the rest of the family came pouring in as Edward opened the door.

Alice, of course, was the first to find my mom's arms, then Esmee and Carlisle, Jasper nodded and said hello, then Rosalie introduced Nessie as her adopted daughter. We were all sitting around talking when I went into the kitchen Nessie followed me and showed me that she had left her doll in her room I quickly went upstairs at vampire speed when my mom wasn't looking and found her doll lying on her bed. It smelt like her and it was hard for me to not have her sleep here for the next week. I brought down her doll and she sat in my lap as I stroked her hair. She soon nodded off as it was getting late. I handed her off to Rose when they were leaving, and made sure she had her doll or else Emmet and Rose were in for a rough night.

My mom yond and stretched before saying she was tired and went to bed. At least now I can have a conversation with Edward without having to watch every word I said. This was going to be one tough week.

**Authors note:**

**Sorry for the late up date and thank you all for being patient and sticking with the story. Hope you like it :)))) HOC97**


End file.
